


Thunderstruck

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a little bit of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester meets a surly older man during a violent rainstorm in South Dakota. He soon learns that he and this man have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot PWP, but I think too much. Read and review and regret nothing!

The rumble of thunder was unnerving. It was continuous, lightning dancing in the sky like lights at a rock concert. John was flying down the empty road, trying to make it back to his hotel before the storm hit, but it didn't look like he was going to make it. Pulling his bike into a nearby junkyard, he parked it inside the garage and sighed. There were lights on in the house of the owner and the former Marine knew better than to squat on a countryman's property without making himself known.

Halfway between the garage and the house, the downpour started. John ran to the porch, hopped up the stairs and cursed. He was soaked through just that quick. He took off his helmet and shook out his wet hair.

"Christ above! What the actual fuck?" He muttered.

The door behind him opened and a man a little older than John stepped out, shotgun in hand. John held his hands up, still holding his helmet.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my property?" The man said. He hadn't pointed the gun at John yet.

"My name is John Winchester. I'm sorry to be trespassing, but..." He motioned to the storm. "I wasn't gonna risk riding in this on my bike. My hotel's about twenty minutes away."

The man chuckled. "Fine time to ride, huh? Well, get on in here. Just don't try anything funny. I may be an old man, but I'm far from defenseless."

"I see." John said. He sighed shakily. The man ushered him inside and John took a look around at all of the old, dusty and heavy looking encyclopedias scattered about. Whoever this man was, he was more than just an old mechanic.

"You drink?" The man asked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" John smirked.

The man laughed. "The name's Singer. Bobby Singer." He extended his hand. John shook it firmly.

A bit later, the two were sitting in Bobby's living room, drinking and making small talk. Why not? Better than sitting in awkward silence.

"So, what's your story? Where're you from?" Bobby asked.

John took another swig of his beer, his eyes watching the sheets of water flow down the window.

"Lawrence, Kansas born and raised. I served in the Marine Corps, served my time over in 'Nam, came home, married the live of my life, got a job as a mechanic and brought two beautiful boys into the world."

"Huh. Sounds like you've got a pretty nice set up."

John's eyes darkened. "Yeah... One would think. That was in the past. Long ago..." He downed the rest of his beer.

Bobby studied the slightly younger man. He knew that look, the look of a man who's gone through some serious loss. He stood and waked to a cabinet and opened it. There were bottles of alcohol from one side to the other. He pulled a bottle of brandy out and cracked it open.

"No, sir, I couldn't."

"Well, I ain't asking. If you don't want any, then don't drink any." Bobby sat back down after having two drinking glasses from the kitchen. He poured himself a glass and slid the empty one to John. "Bottle's here if you change your mind. Wanna talk about your family? I may not look like it, but I'm a pretty damn good listener. Hell, I might be able to one up you." He took a swig.

John laughed humorlessly. "Mister, I sure as hell hope you can't."

"Hope ain't got a damn thing to do with it. And call me Bobby. You're making me feel like an old man."

The two sat in silence for a while, John's eyes glued to the window. He hated thinking about Mary's death. To this day, ten years later, it tore him apart. His good friend, Pastor Jim Murphy, a man he considers his boys' godfather, told him that talking about it would help ease the pain, and it had when he and John spoke of it, but this man was a stranger.

A handsome stranger, but still a stranger.

"Her name was Karen." Bobby said suddenly. "I'd tell you how she died, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

John's gaze lowered. The symbol on the windowsill caught his eye. Jim had similar symbols around his church. 

"You're a hunter." John stated, not entirely sure if his assumption was true or even if this man would understand.

Bobby nodded. "Been one ever since Karen..." Bobby poured himself another glass and downed a big swallow of it. When he looked back at John, the younger man's eyes were half lidded in sympathy and sadness. He was probably a bit drunk, too. Bobby smirked sarcastically. “Don’t need yer pity, son.”

“I ain’t offering it.” John said. “My wife was… Jim said she was killed by a demon. A powerful one.”

Bobby stopped in mid drink, put the glass on the table and leaned toward John. “I’m listening.”

John sniffled. “She, uh, was checking up on Sammy, my youngest son, when she saw him in the room. He attacked her. I was downstairs, I don’t what all happened. All I remember was hearing her scream…” he trailed off. Bobby took the Brandy and filled John’s glass up halfway. John drank in down in two gulps.

“I know it’s rough, but if it was a demon, John, then maybe I can help. I need to know.”

“And why would you want to help me? You don’t know me. I have nothing to offer you.” John’s voice was wrecked between the emotion and the burn of the alcohol.

“You have two young boys to live for. Two young boys to protect. If that demon is playing games with you or those kids, don’t you think it would be a good idea to have someone that hunts the sons of bitches on your side?” He waved his hand around the room. “These tomes ain’t your standard old school dictionaries, boy. These books hold damn near all the information on almost every demon there is.”

“Why?” John asked. “What’s the point? They’re demons. We’re human. They can kills us so easily…”

“But we can trap them and send them right back to Hell. Knowledge is power, boy and if you want to keep them boys of yours safe, then maybe it’s time to gain some damn knowledge. Don’t…” Bobby sighed. “Don’t give up, John.” He put his hand on John’s.

“He pinned her to the ceiling… and set her on fire. He burned her alive above Sammy’s crib. All I could do was grab Sam, hand him to Dean and tell him to carry his brother out of the house as fast as he could. I couldn’t reach Mary. I couldn’t even see her. Her body was just… ash. The whole nursery was ablaze and… God, whole time I was away for the war, I’d never seen anything that damaging.” John hiccupped and his shoulders began to tremble. He rested his elbows on the table and put both hands on the sides of his head. “And my oldest saw all of it at the age of four…” he sobbed.

Bobby moved closer to John and rubbed his back with one hand. He poured both of them another glass with his free one. “My wife was the love of my life. I would gladly survive on the air she exhaled. I’d physically worship the ground she walked on. God, I wasn’t the best husband in the world - I’d made my mistakes like any other man - but Goddamnit, give me another chance and I’d hand her my soul and the better half of the moon if she wanted it.” Bobby took a swig from his glass at the same time John took one from his own.

“She was possessed by a demon. She went crazy. Attacked me. God knows I’m sure Karen put up one helluva fight in there, kicking, screaming, biting, cussing.” He chuckled. “That gal was the rowdiest thing in the world when you pissed her off. I know she would’ve made that demonic sonovabitch feel two feet tall, but it was more focused on me. I…”

John looked up to Bobby, his eyes still wet with tears.

“I… stabbed her. Over and over again. I killed her with my own two hands. I had two. I didn’t know what else to do. I wasn’t a hunter like I am today. I didn’t know there was a way to save her. That happened three days after we had the biggest argument of our relationship. I’d give anything to take it back.”

John broke into another sob. “We… We argued… about a week before… I said things I shouldn’t have… Give anything to…”

Bobby watched John break down, burying his head in his arms. His body shook with the force of his sobs. He knew who John Winchester was now. A friend of his, a pastor in Blue Earth named Jim Murphy, called him once to talk about a man with two young boys who was a victim of a demonic attack. His wife, burned alive trying to protect their youngest child. He only knew the children’s names and that was because Jim had to (lightly) scold the oldest, Dean, for teasing his toddler brother, Sam. But, that was years ago.

“John. How old are your boys?” Bobby asked.

“Fourteen and ten.”

“And your wife? She died ten years ago?”

John nodded. “Almost to the day… God, Bobby, it’s been ten years and I… What should I do?”

Bobby shook his head. “Whatever you do, don’t come into this life, John. It’s not safe. All you’d be doing is making your boys orphans. No one leaves the life of a Hunter. There are no second chances at life. You can’t have a spouse or a girlfriend, your boys can’t have friends of their own or a life of their own, paranoia rules your every thought and God forbid you become a good Hunter, because if you stay in one place, like me, you’ll either have Hunters knocking on your door or monsters stalking you.”

John’s eyes widened. “M-monsters? What do you…?”

Bobby quirked a brow. “Jim never told you?”

“You know Pastor Jim?”

Bobby sighed. “Balls… Well, get comfortable, cuz I’m about to ruin your life.”

The storm overhead raged on with violence as Bobby took John’s ignorance of the supernatural world and cracked it open to the sounds of thunder.

TBC


	2. First Encounter

“Daddy!!” Sam jumped out of his chair and ran to his father, throwing his arms around the man’s neck. John had just returned to Blue Earth from his trip to South Dakota. He hadn’t come back alone, however.

“This is the ten year old, huh? He’s a little short, isn’t he?” Bobby smirked as he walked into the cathedral doors behind John.

John chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair affectionately. “Don’t pay Mr. Singer any mind, son. Your old man was short and chubby until he hit fourteen. Then, I shot up like a tree and thinned out like an anorexic super model. I had to eat continuously to keep my weight. Used to make your momma so mad.”

“Dad!” Dean peeked into the room and beamed upon seeing his father. He was filthy, covered almost from head to toe in dirt.

“Boy, what in God’s name?”

“I was playing football with some of my classmates in the back.” he said, grinning. “I’ve been putting them all on their a-”

“Dean.” Came a warning tone. 

Dean flinched and looked behind him. “Sorry.”

Jim emerged from the back, smiling softly. “It’s alright, just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now, go get cleaned up so we can eat.” Dean ran off. “You too, Samuel.” Sam nodded and ran off in the direction Dean went. Jim smiled at his friends. “Welcome back, John. And Bobby, it’s been too long.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch, Bobby got Jim up to speed on his talk with John. Jim expressed his happiness at the fact that both men actually opened up to one another about their pasts.

“I always knew, Bobby, that if you were to ever open up to someone, it would be John and vice versa. You two could be the closest of friends, but that will, of course, take time.”

Bobby scrunched his face. “Are we gonna talk about John’s demon or are you gonna keep trying to play matchmaker?”

“I’m only saying that it wouldn’t hurt, Bobby Singer, if you had someone to talk to every once in a while. You’ve become quite the hermit.”

“Why, thank you for your kindness, Padrie, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m up to my elbows in ‘friends’. Hell, they even call me everyday.” Bobby said sarcastically. “This is the life, Jim. Having friends is too risky. Hell, calling you my friend should be the biggest damn compliment ever. I don’t even think of Rufus as my friend.”

John looked to Bobby. “Who’s Rufus?”

“My old Huntin’ partner. Stubborn jackass.” Bobby grumbled.

“Bobby, please. This is-”

“’The Lord’s House.’ Yeah, I hear you. Anyway, we should talk about-” Bobby fell silent. Jim did as well. John looked between the both of them. They were listening to something. John listened too. He heard nothing.

John’s heart thumped in his chest. “Boys?” He called. No answer. All three men jumped up and ran off to various areas of the church. Jim found the remaining high school boys sitting around reading comics in the far side of the church, unharmed. Bobby found Dean goofing around in a now unlocked storage room that held different blades blessed by priests to slay wicked throughout the centuries. John found Sam staring off into the distance in an empty room.

“Sammy? Sammy, what are you doing?”

“Shhhh.” Sam hushed his father softly. “Za-za-E’il is speaking to me.” He continued to stare, transfixed at the wall, at a statue of Mary. John looked to the statue and his blood ran cold. There, on the virgin Mary’s face, were two slow dripping tears of blood.

“Mother of God…” John whispered. He grabbed Sam up and went to run out of the room, but the door slammed shut in his face. “JIM! BOBBY!!” he yelled. He placed Sam on his feet and spun around, facing the statue. He blocked Sam’s body, pushing the small boy between him and the door.

“It’s too late, Johnny boy. Sammy’s mine.” 

John froze. He turned to look at Sam. His sweet hazel eyes were now a sickly yellow. The smile he gave John was the same honey dipped smile that Sam would give him on a morning where John slaved over a hot stove to make barely edible and half burnt pancakes for his boys. John’s heart skipped in fear.

“No… please… Not my baby…” John took two steps back and fell to his knees.

Sam, or rather, the entity inside of him, closed the gap between them. He wiped the freshly fallen tears from John’s face. “Hush, John. It’s alright. Sam’s not ready yet. This little bun is not quite ready to be taken out of the oven. I’m going to need him to stay safe and sound, become big and strong for me. When the time is right, he’ll come home to ‘Za-za-e’il‘.”

“Why him? Why Sam?” John whispered.

“When you get to Heaven, ask your wife. She’ll know.” 

Suddenly, John couldn’t breathe. All the air was pulled from his lungs and he began to suffocate.

“This is all on sweet, beautiful Mary. She’s the one that cursed your family, all because she loved you so much. She sold Sam’s soul, in a sense, to me so I’d bring you back after I killed you. Well, now, you’re going to die, again, and I’m going to kill Padrie and your new friend and send Dean and Sam on a long, lonely journey to manhood. You should be proud, John. They’re going to grow to be the best Hunters on the planet, bar none!”

John’s vision faded and he fell to the ground. 

“Too bad you won’t be around to see it.”

As John’s heart began to slow, the demon began to cough. It started as a slight push of air from his nostrils, then evolved into a series of violent hacks, black smoke spilling out of Sam’s body and into the floor. When the demon was gone, his hold on John released and the older man took in a deep breath. Sam scooted to the farthest corner of the room and cried, pulling his knees to his chest.

Bobby, Jim and Dean burst through the doors, Dean immediately running to his little brother and pulling him into his arms. Bobby and Jim tended to John.

“Jonathan, what happened? Stay calm and talk slowly.” Jim said soothingly. “Dean, calm Sam down as best you can. The demon is gone and he’s safe now.”

“No.” John rasped. All eyes turned to John, save for Sam’s, whose face was buried in Dean’s chest. “Sam’s not safe… never be safe.” John passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~

“This is… This is terrible.” Jim said, pacing back and forth. 

“Dammit, Jim, if you don’t sit your ass down, I’m gonna kneecap you.” Bobby threatened. He was seated on the side of the bed John was laying in, gently rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of John’s hand.

John was a wreck. Mary died trying to renege on a deal with a demon, a deal she made to save John, but at the same time, damned their youngest. Did she know all along? Was this demon clear on the terms?

Was it even true?

“John? Hey? You still with us?” Bobby asked softly. John didn’t respond. Sighing, he gave John’s hand a squeeze. “It doesn’t have to go down like that. I know Sam’s freaked out of his mind right now, but there are ways to keep demons out.”

John looked to Bobby, his hazel-green eyes dull. 

“There we go. That got your attention.” Bobby gave John a soft smile. “I have some anti-possession charms in my truck, enough for Sam and Dean. Tattoos work too. As long as you wear that symbol, you’ll be fine. I’ll go get them.” As Bobby started to rise and let go of John’s hand, John tightened his grip on Bobby’s hand. The old Hunter took one look at the younger man and nodded, sitting back down.

Jim looked between the two and smiled. “I’ll bring the charms and give them to the boys. You stay here with John. He obviously enjoys your company.” Jim said. He left the two alone and John let a tear slid down his cheek. Bobby wiped it away with a free hand.

“I know. It’s… It’s hard as hell. And you’ve got two boys to worry about. We can help. We can teach you and the boys everything you need to know to ward those bastards off and protect yourself from them, but it’s beyond stressful. Still, ‘m not too sure you guys have a choice.”

“’S my baby boy…” John whispered. He lowered his eyes and let the tears fall. Bobby changed his position on the bed so that was sitting with his back against the headboard and pulled John into his arms. He stroked the man’s hair as he cried and cursed the Heavens at the same time. If angels exist, how the hell could they let a demon, no, a former angel as powerful as Azazel run rampant on a ten year old boy?

Bobby knew that Sam wasn’t the only one, either. They’ll cross that bridge when they come to it, though.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hush, little brother. It’s okay. I’m right here. So, that was Za-Za?” Dean asked, stroking Sam’s hair. Sam nodded. “I thought all this time he was just imaginary. I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

“He’s never h-hurt me before. He tried to make me kill Daddy. He said he was my f-friend.” He cried. “I hate him!”

“I know, but you fought him off. You did good, Sammy. I’m proud of you. Now, what was he saying to you?”

“He said I was his favorite, that I was special and that he wanted me to do better on my training. He wants me strong, big and strong, so I can beat the others in twelve years. So, I can be ready for my true purpose.”

Dean tensed. No freaking way… “Did he tell you what that purpose was?”

Sam looked up at Dean, his big, innocent eyes full of fear. “To become the Boy-King.”

“Fuck…” Dean whispered. “The… Anti-Christ?”

A knock on the door ended their conversation and Jim walked in, holding two bracelets in his hand.

“Put these on, boys. They’re anti-possession charms. They’ll keep the demons from inhabiting your bodies.”

“How’s Dad?” Dean asked as he took them. He began fastening Sam’s on first.

“Your father’s awake and shaken, but he’s fine. Samuel?” Jim sat on a chair near Sam’s bed. “I know this is hard, but did the demon tell you why he targeted you?”

Sam looked up to Dean, who nodded as he fastened his own bracelet on his wrist and sighed. He started from the beginning.

TBC


	3. New Developments

“What do you mean, Bobby?” Jim asked as he and Bobby finished setting the table for dinner.

“I’m saying that I think something’s wrong with me. Everytime I’m around that man, I want to… I don’t know, dammit!” Bobby slammed the silverware down in frustration.

“Bobby, do you think you’re in love?”

“No!” Bobby spat. It wasn’t that he was disgusted at the fact that John was a male with an almost identical build to his own (John was in better physical condition, though), it was the fact that he’d only known the man for 24+ hours. How the hell could he be in love?!

“Are you sure, Bobby? Didn’t you feel this way with Karen?” Jim asked. He knew he was treading on thin ice here, but seeing Bobby at war with himself hurt.

Bobby’s glare hurt even more. “Don’t even think about comparing _this_ to _her_!”

“All I’m saying, Bobby, is that it’s not impossible for a human to have two soul mates. It’s happened before. Maybe John is your second chance. There is such a thing as love at first sight when angels are involved.”

“Don’t give me that horseshit!” Bobby shook his head. “Maybe I’m just… lonely, if you know what I mean.”

“By all means, don’t make me feel like the bell of the ball.” John said as he walked into the dining area. “Now, shut this down. My boys are coming and I’m sure they _don’t_ want to hear this.”

Bobby couldn’t pull his eyes away from John and Jim could tell that John was trying hard to look at Bobby. John’s hair was still damp from his shower, his facial hair shaved down to light stubble and the first three buttons of his shirt was open, exposing some of his smooth chest. Bobby didn’t want to think about him in those tight jeans.

“You look, uh, w-well rested.” Bobby stuttered.

John’s brows furrowed in confusion and he looked to Bobby. “Well rested? Are you talking about that unforeseen, forced, post-suffocation power nap I had?” Bobby’s face was beet red and John could suppress the smirk.

“I mean, you look better than you did-”

“Before I walked in here still damp and a quarter undressed?” John teased, smiling. When Bobby looked to him and let his gaze wander down his frame, he crossed his legs, showing Bobby his bare feet.

Bobby chuckled. “You’ve got pretty feet for a man.” He flicked the bottom of John’s foot and the younger man jumped, slamming the assaulted foot back onto the ground. Bobby grinned, pure evil and malice and, to John, oh-so-sexy. It was the Winchester’s turn to blush.

“Don’t tell me. You’re ticklish?”

“N-No!” John shifted, looking towards the entrance to the dining room. “B-Boys! Come on down!” he called. “Food’s almost reAAHHHWHATTHEFUCK?!”

John jumped when Bobby nonchalantly poked him in the side with his index finger. The glare coming from John would have maimed a lesser man, but Bobby was unaffected. Smirking, he poked John again when the man turned to see the boys walk into the room. John had let out a strange sound of surprise and Dean snickered. “Hey Sammy?”

“Huh?” Sam looked to Dean, then to his father, who was swatting at Bobby‘s hands.

“Remind you of someone?” Dean poked Sam’s ribs and Sam let out a loud squeal.

“Dean! Don’t!”

“DAMMIT, BOBBY!! STOP IT!!” John screamed as he jumped up, his voice up two octaves. Bobby pulled away to laugh at John. John flipped him off, but flinched violently when Bobby pretended to lunge at him.

“This, I’ll store in the back of my grapefruit for late use.” Bobby said. John immediately socked him hard in his left bicep. 

“SONOVABI-” John clapped his hand over Bobby’s mouth, shushing him. Their bodies were close, so close and John could feel Bobby’s blush creep up on him.

“No cursing in front of my boys. Besides, that’s what you get.” He said, his voice low. He pulled away from Bobby and smiled, his eyes shining. “Now, help me get the food on the table. It’s been a long day…

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, after the boys went to bed, John, Jim and Bobby sat in the cathedral.

“Azazel, huh? Isn’t it a good thing to know a demon’s name? Doesn’t that give you some sort of control over it?” John asked.

“Maybe if it was a lower level demon. Azazel was one of the first fallen angels. A Grigori. He taught man to make weapons and cosmetics and shared with them the secrets of Heaven. The Grigori took human wives and birthed children. The Nephilim. They were supposed to have been wiped out during the Great Flood, but who knows if that’s true.”

“Wait, I thought a half human half angel was going to be the Anti-Christ? Or was it Human/demon?”

“The anti-Christ doesn’t have to be non-human, John. The Bible isn’t completely accurate. No book of religion is. We can only use them as guides, which is why all books of religion have their own purposes. There isn’t a true religion on this planet that doesn’t work.”

“What about Scientology?” John asked. Bobby almost spat out his whiskey.

“Science works. Religion works. There’s no way to explain it. They go hand in hand. Most people just can’t accept that.” Jim said.

“You a scientologist?” Bobby asked.

“God, no! Born and raised Catholic, actually. Since Mary’s death, I kind of fell off the wagon. Jim helped me, well, not stray too far.” 

“At any rate, this Azazel character wants Sam to become the Anti-Christ. How can we stop that?” Bobby asked.

“We can’t.” Jim said. “It’s up to Sam. He knows what Azazel wants. We only have to show Sam that there is much more in this world than pain and suffering. Sam’s a good boy. I know he’ll make the right decisions in the future. John, you just have to raise him right. You know I’ll be here to help.”

“Ditto.” Bobby said. John looked to Bobby. He looked as if he wanted to ask why, but Bobby beat him to it. “I know, I’ve only known you for a little over a day, but, those boys… They’re good kids and one of them in deep shit. I’d be a monster to walk away.”

John gave Bobby a soft smile. “Thanks Bobby.”

The years would pass and John, Sam and Dean would learn about the nightmares of the world, ghosts, ghouls, werewolves, vampires, windigos, etc. As Azazel fortold, the three became revered in the world of Hunters. Sam shot up like a beanstalk, body becoming athletic, yet still nimble and damn, was he sharp as a tack! Dean was the same way, the peak of physical prowess and as smart as he was dangerous. Both of them grew up to be lookers too, which helped more than enough on their hunts. Either they were able to charm information from locals, or seduce their target into the open, if applicable. John became their drill sergeant, but never stopped being their father. He loved his boys unconditionally, but that didn’t stop him from grilling their asses when they did wrong or putting them through rigorous training sessions to keep their skills and wits about them.

Sam was now sixteen and almost as tall as his brother. Just two years ago, he was a foot shorter than Dean, who was now looking at Sam with disdain as his baby brother pinned him to the ground again.

Sam beamed proudly at his own actions as he rolled off his brother for round, what was it, fourteen?

“You’re NOT going to pin me again, Sammy.” Dean hissed. 

“Watch me.” Sam taunted.

“He’s right, Sam. That’s enough for today. Come inside and pack up. I just got a call from Bobby. There’s something strange going down in Wall, South Dakota. He’s helping out on a vampire nest in Wisconsin, so he asked us to check it out for him. We leave in thirty. Both of you take quick showers and grab your things.”

“Yes, sir.” Both boys said in unison. Without even speaking to one another, Sam began stripping as he entered the bathroom while Dean began packing his own belongings up. When he was done, he began packing Sam’s bags when his younger brother called to him. Dean walked to the bathroom door as it opened, Sam walking out to let Dean in. The water was still running. After Sam did a quick dry and threw on some clean clothes, he packed up his bag. Dean exited the shower, dried off, and changed as Sam took his dirty clothes and threw them into their laundry basket. They both ran to the Impala with seven minutes to spare. 

Sam took one last look at the house. “We’ll be back soon, Mom.” he whispered. Dean tensed. 

“Stop that.”

“What?” Sam looked puzzled.

“Stop talking like that. She’s not there.” Dean grumbled. 

“Yes, she is, Dean. She’s been here since we moved back.”

“Do you know what would mean?!” Dean hissed. John got into the car and looked at his boys. Dean was pissed and Sam looked uneasy.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, sir.” they both said in unison. Shaking his head and assuming Sam and Dean were just having another one of their moments, John started the car.

Sam looked back up into his room and locked eyes with his mother. She smiled warmly and blew him a kiss before vanishing in a blaze of fire. She told him it didn’t hurt, disappearing like that, but it still made Sam cringe. The look didn’t go unnoticed to John, who’d felt his beloved’s presence the second they’d first set foot in the house.

The drive from Lawrence, Kansas to Wall, South Dakota was long due to the heavy silence that hung between the three. John couldn’t take it anymore and was the first to speak.

“She’s really there, Dean. Both Sam and I have seen her.”

Dean blew up. “Then why haven’t _I_ seen her?! Why hasn’t she shown herself to _me_?! You’re hallucinating, both of you!”

“Maybe you’re blocking her out, Dean. I know it was hard for you, but she _is_ there. She’s weak, but she’s bound to the house.” Sam said.

“I don’t want to know how.”

John chuckled. “Dean, it could be a nail clipping in the master bedroom or a stray hair somewhere in the house. You don’t really need much. Besides, is it so bad to have her there?”

“Dad, you know damn well what the answer to that, is.” Dean hissed. “She’s trapped, half the time unable to make contact. It’s going to drive her crazy.”

“Look, Mary was a Hunter. She’ll tell us what she’s bound to when the time comes. Hell, maybe we’ll be able to take her around with us.”

“Would be kinda cool, having a ghost on our side. Besides, I’m getting the chance to meet my mom, Dean. I’ll never have her in the way you and Dad had, but at least now, I can get to know her. I’ll never know what it’s like to hug her, or feel her kiss my cheek, but at least I’ve heard her sing “Hey Jude” to me. At least I’ve heard her laugh. Is it really so bad?”

“But-”

“Dean, you’re not wrong, but neither are we. Let’s just enjoy this while we can. When the time comes, we’ll all say good-bye. Hopefully, it won’t be for a long time.”

Dean sighed heavily and looked out the window. Like with other things, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.


	4. First Touch

The Rakshasa in Wall was easy enough to find and dispose of. By the time the Winchesters were done, Bobby had returned to Sioux Falls and asked (moreso demanded) that the three pay him a visit.

They were pulling into the junkyard when John couldn’t keep the smile he’d been trying to suppress from breaking free.

“It’s been, what, three years since we’ve seen Uncle Bobby?” Sam asked his Dad, smiling at the old house. John nodded and parked the car, barely waiting until it rolled to a complete stop before killing the engine and jumping out. 

He walked three steps to the door before a big ass Rottweiler came charging at John. He ran out the length of his chain and began snarling and barking at the men.

“Rumsfield! Down, boy!” Bobby shouted as he exited the house. He tried not to look overly excited as he walked to the boys and their father.

The dog heeled immediately and sat, lolling his tongue out and nuzzling Bobby’s hand when the man pet him.

“He’s, uh, all bark and no bite. How’re you guys doing?” he asked, walking to Sam first. “Jesus, boy, you’ve shot up! What’s yer Daddy feeding you? Smaller people?” He pulled a laughing Sam into his arms and ruffled his shaggy hair. “Y’need a hair cut, too.”

“Yeah, well, at least I have a lot of hair.” He teased. Bobby swatted his chest.

“I’m fixing to tan you for that!” Bobby chuckled. He turned to Dean. “And aren’t you a pretty boy? Please tell me you’re still training.”

Dean smiled. “Taught Sammy just about everything he knows and still teaching him today. I still get down and dirty. I just heal beautifully.” He and Bobby shared the traditional man-hug. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“Me? Please, I look like I just got finished cleaning out a vamp nest. Oh wait.” he rolled his eyes. Finally he looked at John. His heart fluttered. God dammit, the man looked good enough to eat! His eyes were still the beautiful deep green-hazel that Bobby remembered and his hairline was kissed lightly with grey hairs. From what Bobby could tell, he still maintained his build, his waistline still wasn’t bulging out like Bobby’s was.

“John.” Bobby said softly.

“Bobby.” John said, his voice softer. The look in John’s eyes… Bobby could barely breathe. He hadn’t seen that look since…

“Well, you guys gonna come inside or should I let Rumsfield chew on your femurs for a bit?” Bobby asked, turning to walk to the house.

“We’ll stay out here and play with Rummy a bit.” Sam said, petting Rumsfield on his head. The dog immediately turned into an overgrown puppy, jumping and playing with the younger Winchesters. “You two go catch up.”

“Yeah, we’ll be in in a bit.” Dean said. “Hey boy, you wanna play?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I see your place is still just as cluttered as before.” John said as he sat down on the loveseat. He stretched his arms on the back of the seat and crossed his legs. Bobby was still staring at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He smirked.

“Yeah. Your face. Smart ass.” Bobby said.

John’s eyes sparkled. “Bobby Singer, it’s been three years and I don’t even get so much as a hug? I’m hurt.”

“So sorry, princess. Stand up and I’ll give ya one. I’ll pick you up and spin ya ‘round if you want that, too.”

“I’ll settle for a kiss instead.”

Bobby felt his breath hitch. “F-For real?”

“For real.” John didn’t move. He didn’t break eye contact. His smirk still danced on his lips. He was much braver now and he knew what he wanted. He wanted Bobby Singer and he wasn’t leaving until he had him at least once. “So? You gonna kiss me, or what?” he drawled, hotly.

Bobby walked to John, pried his legs open and put his knee between them before leaning down and capturing John’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Still, John didn’t move. HE stayed still as stone. Bobby saw what the Winchester was doing and he’d be damned if he was going to be the sub in this relationship.

Bobby ran his hand through John’s hair before grabbing a handful and yanking his head back. John moaned involuntarily. Loudly, too. Bobby shushed him and latched onto his neck, kissing and nipping him, then latching onto his collarbone to suck a hickey onto him. John began grinding his crotch into Bobby’s knee. His arms still hung casually on the back of the couch.

“Get up. Jacket off.” Bobby ordered. His voice was rough and John shivered.

“Yes, sir.” he whispered, standing up and shedding his jacket. He pulled off his open flannel as well, leaving himself in his white t-shirt. Bobby ran his hands over John’s chest, rubbing the man’s peaked nipples before lowering to his thick torso. John was a brick goddamned house and Bobby loved it! He couldn’t wait to have to strong, younger man underneath him, begging.

He latched his hungry mouth onto John’s again and the younger man leaned into it, allowing Bobby to deepen it. He tasted like strong whiskey and a distinct flavor that was all Bobby. John moaned softly into the kiss, but slid his hands in his jean pockets. He wasn’t going to break. He was going to make Bobby beg for him.

Bobby ran his hands down John’s hips and met where his hands were shoved into his pockets. Growling, Bobby yanked them out, pulling away from John, who smirked slowly and cockily. 

“I’m sorry. Am I boring you, boy?”

“No. You’re just amusing me. I like how flustered you’re getting.” John walked closer to Bobby, pressing his body flush against Bobby’s. He ran one hand up Bobby’s stomach and chest while the other went south, cupping and massaging the bulge in the older man’s pants. “Whoa, boy… Is this for me?” John drawled. He kissed Bobby back, opening his mouth as an invite for Bobby, who wasted no time answering it. John let Bobby swirl his tongue in his mouth, tasting and teasing. John’s pants were insanely tight right now, and he wanted out, yesterday.

“You wanna…?” Bobby started to say, but John kissed him again.

“Yeah.” John moaned.

Bobby’s groan went right to John’s dick.

“Then, get yer ass up those damn stairs.” Bobby growled. John moved away and winked. “Feeling playful, huh? Run.”

John’s eyes widened and he bolted up the stairs, Bobby hot on his heels. For their ages, both men were in good shape. John ducked into the bedroom and Bobby tackled him onto the bed, both men bouncing on it before Bobby pinned John’s arms above his head and assaulted his mouth again. John wrapped his legs around Bobby’s waist and the older man ground his clothed cock into John’s again.

“Bobby…” John moaned. “Hurry up, will ya?”

“Is that how you beg?”

“Beg?! Like hell!”

Bobby bit the spot right under John’s left ear and John’s hips bucked up. He stifled a moan, but Bobby chuckled. “Did I find another hot spot?” he asked before he sucked on it, moving back down to wear he left the first hickey. He ran his tongue over it before letting John go. His hands flew to the hem of John’s shirt and pulled it up and over John’s head, tangling it around John’s wrists. 

Bobby looked over John’s chest and flat stomach. Neither man was chiseled out of stone, those days have long since passed, but John was still in impeccable shape for a 45 year old man. Bobby slowly and gently ran his hands over John’s skin, starting at his chest, then over his nipples, then down his sides. John stifled a giggle and Bobby looked up at him.

“Forgot about that…” he grinned.

“Not now. That would kill the mood. Completely. Tickling is a turn off for me.” John said, his eyes conveying his seriousness. 

Bobby shrugged. “I’ll do it later.” He leaned down to take one of John’s nipples into his mouth, licking and suckling at it. John’s back arched and he moaned hotly. He smiled to himself as he felt Bobby’s rough bearded face move to the other nipple and give it the same treatment. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Rummy! Where’d you go, boy?” Sam called. He laughed as Dean came flying around a corner with Rumsfield chasing him. The older Winchester “tripped” and fell into Sam, sending them both falling onto the ground. Dean rolled over to Sam was on top of him and took the brunt of Rumsfield’s weight as the dog jumped onto them.

“Ow! Dammit, Dean!” Sam laughed as Rum kept licking at his face. 

Dean rolled them both off of him and sat up, laughing. “What’s the matter, Sammy? The boy only wants to be with his bitch.”

“Shut up, jerk! Rummy, go get him!” Sam pushed Rum towards Dean and the dog launched himself at Dean, knocking him back and slobbering all over his face. Sam laughed and ran towards the house as Dean got up and chased his little brother. Rum followed. Once inside, Dean slid to a halt, nearly running into Sam.

“Hey! Dude, what’s up?” Dean asked.

“Where’re Dad and Uncle Bobby?” Sam asked, looking around. He noticed John’s jacket, boots and over shirt on the floor and quirked a brow. “Dad never just tosses his clothes wherever.”

“You think maybe Uncle Bobby has another dog? Maybe a little Yorkie that likes Dad’s cologne?” Dean joked, walking back into the kitchen.

“Hush.” Sam said.

Dean scoffed. “Don’t tell _me_ to hu-”

“Shut up, Dean! Listen…” Sam said, going silent. Both boys listened out into the silence. Then, they heard it.

A moan?

Dean paled. “Guh, uh, umm, Rumsfield! Let’s go play some more, okay? Come on, Sammy!” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him towards the door.

“What the-? Dean, dammit, let me go!” Sam jerked away from his brother. “Was that Dad?”

“What? Uh, no…?” Dean’s eyes flickered from Sam to the staircase.

“Dean, it’s Dad and Bobby. Now, unless Uncle Bobby’s got a whore up there… Oh ew.” Sam said. “You don’t think they’re sharing a-”

“What? No no no. Absolutely not. _That_ I’m sure of.”

“Then… what are they doing?” Sam asked slowly. Dean just shook his head and walked out, Rum trailing after him. Sam shrugged. Turning, he silently ascended the staircase.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I ain’t made of glass, Bobby. I won’t break! Now, fuck me!” John growled, wrapping his legs around Bobby’s waist. John was naked on his back, hands unbound, but holding onto the headboard. Bobby’s shirts were off and his pants undone. He was buried balls deep inside of John’s tight heat and trying his damnedest not to blow his load like a teenager, but John wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“Please, Bobby. Please, sir…” John moaned, rolling his hips. Bobby groaned and pulled back until just the head was inside, then thrust back in. John’s head snapped back onto the pillow and he hissed in pleasure. “Yes! God, yes! Just like that!”

“Dammit, John. Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Bobby moaned, moving his hips fluently.

John looked into Bobby’s eyes, his own glazed over with a deep understanding, a deep love.

“The night you showed up, dripping wet and hot as hell, on my doorstep. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you.” He leaned forward and kissed John deeply, swallowing the moans he began wringing from the other man.

When they broke the kiss, John chuckled. “The night I thought I was gonna walk away with an ass full of buckshot? Really, baby?” 

Bobby chuckled. “I wasn’t gonna shoot you, ya mook!” he teased. He angled his thrusts to hit John’s sweet spot and grinned when he made the younger man bite on his wrist to keep from crying out. “But, I _did_ wanna make you scream.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn, Sam. Where’d you disappear to?” Dean asked as Sam finally joined him outside. When his brother plopped down on the stairs and stared at the ground, Dean sat next to him, his face etched with worry. “Sammy? What’s up?”

“It’s Dad and Bobby.”

Dean grinned. “So you went to go peek, huh?”

“Did you know about them?”

Dean leaned back. “Not really. I mean, I could kinda sense the tension when they were around each other, not to mention Dad lit up every time you mentioned Bobby’s name. I didn’t think it was like this, though.”

“Dean… Our uncle Bobby is currently plowing into our father and you’re acting like it’s a normal thing!” Sam looked to his brother in disbelief.

“What? What in our lives is normal, Sam? Okay, so Dad and Uncle Bobby love each other. I think it’s gross. I mean, who wants to picture their Dad having sex? Other than that, I don’t see a problem with it. Hell, I’m happy for the both of them.”

Sam looked back down at the dirt, watching a line of ants march by. “I guess you’re right. Still. It’s gonna be a bit weird now. To me, at least. I mean, do we still call him Uncle, or is he gonna be Pops now?”

Dean laughed. “We’ll ask when they finish. ‘Til then, we should come clean about a few things to each other.”

Sam quirked a brow. “Like?”

“Like, I know you’re gay and you shouldn’t be scared to tell me that. I like wearing women’s underwear.”

“WHAT?!”

“Hey! I’m not wearing any now! Just… they feel nice.” Dean mumbled. 

Sam’s grin formed slowly and reached his eyes. “Do they make you feel pwetty, _Deanna_?” he teased.

“You know what, _Samantha_?! I’m gonna kick your little twink ass!” Both boys hopped up and ran, Dean chasing a laughing Sam with Rumsfield barking happily after them as thunder rolled in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~

“I like the big brother.” a voice said.

“Then he’s yours. I’ll have no use for him once Sammy boy becomes King.” Azazel said. “I have to admit, Alastair, I’d love to see him in a pair of frilly pink panties, though.”

Alastair continued to twirl the scalpel in his hand. “In due time, my friend. In due time. But what about Johnny boy in there?”

“Who cares? Maybe he and his man friend will get offed before long. Either way, they’re no match for us. When we win, and we _will_ win, if they’re still alive, I’m sure you’ve got a nice little dungeon reserved down in the basement for them.”

Alastair chuckled, his eyes gleaming with lust at every move Dean made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make this another series. I like the though of Ghost!Mary hanging with the guys and Alastair and Azazel tag teaming the boys. Still don't know what exactly I'm aiming for. Like I said, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think too much. Lol!

**Author's Note:**

> :}


End file.
